The Face in the Mirror: The Betrayed
by Nitewulf
Summary: What if Mamoru was captured in the world of Fatal Frame and Rei was the only one would could save him? Follow Rei as she fights her way through the supernatural with only a camera as her weapon. r
1. Chapter 1: A Tragic Beginning

3

The Face in the Mirror: The Betrayed

_Pain. That was all she felt. It seared through her body, leaving her paralyzed. She tried to move, but could only cry out in anguish._

_"Why? Why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me?" She screamed accusingly into the night. Her face, what was happening to her face? She dragged herself to a mirror, clawing at the floor as she went along. The person who stared back at her was horrid; it looked as if someone had tried ripping her face off. _

_"My… my face! Gahhhhhh!" Tears pushed their way out of her left eye; alas her right eye was no longer useful for the skin began to droop over it. She closed her tired eyes, practically drowning in her own tears. Hearing footsteps surrounding her, she gazed up at her so-called savior. He just stood there and smiled, by then she had realized it was hopeless and swore a revenge that was darker than the boughs of Hell itself._

~*~

Rei woke with a start, as sweat poured down her face. She gasped for a breath of air, struggling to make sense of what had just happened. She slowly climbed out of her bed, and opened a sliding door that led to the outside of the Hikawa Shrine.

She shivered, even though the warm air tickled her skin. Rubbing her hands on her arms, she attempted to calm herself down. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ She thought to herself. She swept back her raven colored hair and sighed. The dream wasn't unfamiliar; tonight it was just… different. She never had a dream like that before and was worried by the way it had felt so real. She could actually feel the pain shooting through her like a drug, and the anguish that the betrayed woman felt was enough to go insane.

_Only one way to calm my nerves_, she told herself. Walking as softly as she possibly could, she made her way to where she felt most comfortable… in front of the fire. Slowly breathing in, she calmed her mind and her shaking hands, all the while clearing her buzzing brain. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!"

She opened her eyes to the glowing flames, which dutifully reflected her soul. "N-no! Stop!"

She tore her eyes away, panting, and placed a hand on her chest. Her mind seeped in the images she had just seen; Mamoru walking into the pitch black, as Usagi lay dying, her face changing into a hideous replication of what Rei had seen in her dream. "Usagi! Mamoru!"

She hoped it was all in her head, but she knew the flames never lied. Blocking out this thought, she shook her head. She sighed, and got to her feet. Tip-toeing back to her room, she sat in the center of it pondering what the heck to do. She had almost made up her mind when a beeping noise came from her school bag. Shuffling the contents of her messy bag, she came upon the origin of the annoying beeping noise. It was her communicator.

She saw Makoto's face with a panicked look striking her face, "Rei! Rei?! We… help…wrong… Usagi…! Meet… at… my…."

"Makoto?!" Screaming into the device, she began to struggle to keep her composure. She could barely make out what Makoto was saying to her, and threw her communicator back into her bag. She dashed out of the temple and sprinted towards her tall friend's apartment.

~*~

Trying to climb several steps at one time, Rei tripped a numerous amount of times going up the steps to Makoto's apartment.

"Aghhh," she cried as she scratched her knee, clawing her way up the tortuous staircase. She reached out her hand to knock, but she didn't need to, Minako opened the door with a surprised look on her face. Rei let out a breath of air, and stared at Minako, who was diverting her attention away from Rei's peering eyes. The tension hung in the air between the two friends, Rei sensed something was terribly wrong. "Mina…."

"U… Usagi's… something is wrong with Usagi." Minako started crying. She left the door open and walked back into the apartment, leaving her priestess friend to follow. Rei glanced around the apartment, it was neat, with nothing out of place, but she was not concerned with that at the moment. "Usagi is back here with Makoto and Ami."

Quickly making her way to what apparently was a bedroom, Rei thought back to her dream. _Please… please let her be okay_. Rei's eyes began to water, but she quickly wiped them away. The atmosphere surrounding the room quickly changed once Rei stepped in. Relief washed over her two friends' faces.

"Rei-chan," Ami started "Thank God you're here. Maybe you can decipher what's wrong with her." Rei was shocked. If her genius friend Ami wasn't able to understand what was happening, how was she supposed to know?

She nodded anyway, "Okay I can take a look." What she saw next, made her yelp. It was like the scene foretold in her precious flames; Usagi didn't look like herself at all, in fact it was hard to even tell if it indeed was Usagi. She whispered to herself, "No…."

"Rei, can you tell what's wrong with her?" Minako placed her hand on Rei's shoulder, which immediately tensed up. Taking a step back, Rei began panicking and dashed to the living room. "Rei!"

Her friends quickly followed her, hoping to learn what kind of horror could cause their princess to look like this.

"I… I honestly have no clue what is wrong with her." Her voice, calling out from the face she buried within her hands. She tried everything she could to erase the images racking her brain, but they didn't seem to want to leave. Suddenly a warm hand was placed on her shoulder, so she glanced up to see Ami.

"You know Rei, anything you know at all, will be of some help." Ami flashed a sweet smile. Rei's eyes were cast downward, and she kept herself from shaking. _My only information comes from a dream, they'll think I'm crazy if I tell them what I think has happened_, she stated as she consulted with herself. Immediately she stood up and walked back to the bedroom. She gripped Usagi's hand, as she felt the light that once made her friend so unique begin to fade.

"M-Meatball Head?" She panicked as she saw her friend take a final breath, "Don't you leave us?! Don't you dare leave us!"

She placed her head on the bed, sobbing, "You said you would never leave us."

Ami, Makoto, and Minako stood at the door of the room, tears bombarding their face. Makoto walked over to Rei, surveying the final moments of her dear princess.

"What could have caused this… this horrid event?" Makoto cried, as she wiped away the tears that tattooed her face, "What's going to happen to us? To the world? How can we even tell Mamoru, he'll be heartbroken."

"Mamoru!" Rei shouted. _My visions… they're coming true! _Her friends stepped back from her, as they saw a frantic look in her eyes. She ran out of Makoto's house, making way towards Mamoru's house. She stopped for a moment and yelled over her shoulder, "I'm worried about Mamoru! We need to get there as quickly as we can! Please, hurry up!"

_I hope I'm not right._

~*~


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 2

"Huff… huff, huff." She maintained a constant speed, making her way towards Mamoru's apartment. Fearing the worst, she didn't even make sure that her friends were behind her. She had to stop for a moment, her lungs were killing her. Glancing over shoulder, no one was in sight. _Where the hell are they? Don't they realize something is wrong?_

She shook her head, and once again began her tiring journey. The images of Usagi dying were imprinted into her mind, she tried thinking of the task ahead of her, but her best friend's last breath haunted her. Finally she made it to her destination and knocked on his door.

"Mamoru? Mamoru, are you there? We need to talk now!" She put her ear to the door, listening intently for rustling in the apartment. Alas there was none, she thought the worst. _Maybe he's asleep? No… no if something was wrong with Usagi, he'd know right away._ She accepted this realization. Hesitating, she twisted the door knob to Mamoru's sanctuary and stepped into the darkness. "Mamoru, its Rei. Sorry to barge in, but something is greatly wrong."

She prayed for an answer, but darkness kept its silence. "Rei!"

She turned and saw the other three senshi running towards her. "Rei, what's going on?"

Ami asked her. Shaking her head, she turned back to her search of the apartment. The others willingly followed, checking for Mamoru.

"Damn, we've checked everywhere. Where the hell could Mamoru be?" Makoto sighed; she had hoped that maybe Mamoru could help their already deceased friend. Rei shook her off her bad feelings. _One last place to check… the bathroom._

Rei fumbled her way across the pitch black, struggling to find the door for the bathroom. Finally she found it. It proved to be not too difficult, for there was a faint glow coming from beneath it. Her instincts told her to turn back and leave, but her heart told her she must go on. She dropped her bag to the floor and made her way in.

~*~

It looked normal. _I mean it's a bathroom, where the hell could he hide?_ She chuckled to herself. About to leave, she turned and faced the door, reaching her hand towards the knob. Footsteps echoed the room, her heart beginning to race at the realization that she may not be as alone as she thought she was. Slowly, she turned to face the intruder, but was surprised when she all she saw was the mirror.

_Ha ha, I'm going crazy_, she shuddered. She shielded her eyes; a strange light was coming from the mirror. The door behind her rattled, and the lock clicked in place. She peered into the looking glass, frightened at what she saw.

"Mamoru?" She began running towards him, taking quick strides. The distance loomed between them as she fought to catch up to him. He was walking, yet he was somehow making quite more amount of distance than she was. "Mamoru, wait! Don't leave...?!"

She stopped as a decrepit mansion carved its image into her mind. _That… that place! It feels somehow familiar._ She was entranced by it, but felt great evil from this place. "N-No!"

She darted back to where she came from, but was halted by an invisible wall. Gaping in horror she realized she was inside the mirror for she could see the bathroom on the other side. "Let me out!"

She pounded on the wall without any luck. She knew no one would be coming. Rei sensed that the only thing she could do now was to get Mamoru back, perhaps he could get them out of here somehow.

~*~

The mansion was indeed captivating by itself, but the great malevolence that Rei felt stunned her entirely. She knew it was the place in her dream, causing her curiosity to perk up. Cautiously she made her way to the great doors ahead of her and pulled them open.

She coughed, the dust tickling her nose. "Mamoru, are you in here?" She called out, slightly hoping for no answer. The room surrounding her was dimly lit, and had a faint odor of lust. The floor was covered in broken lumber, a gaping hole over her head providing the origin of the wrecked lumber. A miserable crying stopped the silence that buzzed in her ears. "Mamoru?"

She carefully made her way to a set of stairs that led to the heartrending crying. Chills ran up her spin as if her entire body had been plunged into a vault of glacial water. The crying became muffled as if to be silenced by a cloth. Her heart was racing as she pulled herself closer the depressing sound, and almost stopped as she saw a huddle of clothing cornered against the wall. She chuckled to herself, nearly having a heart attack. "Hello? Are you alright?"

"Am I pretty?" a voice came out from the clothing. Rei took a step back and placed her hand to her forehead, it was killing her. An extremely violent presence had made itself known to her psychic abilities.

"Listen, I have no clue who you are, but we need to get out of here now!" Rei grabbed an arm of the clothing and shuddered. She jumped back in terror as she now saw who was in the bundle of clothing.

"Am I pretty?" The face that was revealed had become infused with Rei's mind. The figure got up, floating towards Rei. "Am I pretty now? Am I pretty now?" It cackled and made its way towards her.

Rei tripped, falling to the ground, she had no place to go.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3: Camera Obscura

Chapter 3

"Akuryo Taisan!" She threw the paper at the figure, but it just burned up. She gaped in horror, _Why? Why didn't it work?_ Crawling backwards, she kept her eyes on the horrid spirit before her. She bumped into a desk, knocking something to the floor. _A camera?_ She stared at the object, receiving a sense of protection from it.

Struggling to reach for it, she had no clue where the malevolent spirit had disappeared to. She stretched for it, but it was too late. She had taken her eyes off the ghost for too long, and it attacked her. "AHHHHH!"

She fell to the ground, feeling as if her energy had been drained. Her only combat weapon was the pathetic camera that now lay beside her.

"Am I pretty? Ha ha." The entity dived around her and cackled some more.

Rei picked up the camera, "Ready for your close-up?" She quickly snapped a picture. The spirit let out a howl and fell to the floor clutching her face.

"D-Don't you love me anymore, Orochi? AHHHH!" The spirit disappeared and all that was left was a picture. Rei gazed at the picture and suddenly threw it to the ground.

"But, that's not possible. I always thought they were just a story to scare little children!" She clasped her ears and fell to the floor. The picture itself revealed the true face of the spirit. It would have been a beautiful woman if not for the slits up the sides of her mouth. "A Kuchisake Onna!"

(A memory) _"Now Rei-chan. You know you mustn't talk to strangers." Her grandpa warned her. _

"_But why ojiichan?" A tiny Rei gazed up at him. He chuckled._

"_Someday you may come across a not-so-nice spirit called the Kuchisake Onna." He told her sternly. Rei turned her head to the side, looking up at him quizzically._

"_Why? What does she look like?" _

"_The Kuchisake Onna is a terrible spirit known to kill children. She usually wears a mask, asking around to people if they think she is pretty. If they say yes, then she takes off her mask, revealing her horrible face."_

"_What's wrong with her face, ojiichan?" _

"_She has had the sides of her cheeks cut up the side of her face like this." He shows her. "She asks them again if they think she is pretty. If they answer yes, they may go free, but if they answer no…."_

_Little Rei's eyes opened wide and she began to shake. Her grandpa laughed again and patted her head. "It's alright Rei-chan, I won't let her hurt you."_

~*~

She picked herself back up again, and stared at the camera. The seemingly busted camera had saved her life. Wondering what it was that was so special about this antique camera she came across a booklet.

"Camera obscura?" She flipped open the tiny manual and read a snip-it of the page in front of her. "The camera obscura is meant to be used to photograph the beings from the afterlife. It is a powerful camera, first of its kind that has recently been found to be a success."

She flipped to another page, a small detail catching her eye, "The camera obscura can powered up, allowing the user to take even better pictures. Also there are several types of film that may be used from Type-7 film to the best Type Zero."

She dropped the manual back onto the table, she memorized pretty much all she had to know. Hoping she wouldn't see anymore entities she continued her desperate search for Mamoru. _Damn it's so dark in here… wish I had a flashlight_, she hoped her eyes would adjust to the dark better.

"Such a weird place," She said out loud, attempting to comfort herself. Coming across a small door, she opened it, and peered into the hallway before her. It seemed quiet enough, but her nerves kept her paranoid. _Creak, creak, creak,_ the floorboards shifted under her weight. She tried to keep steady and made her way down the hall. Before her a light shown.

"Mamoru!" She yelled, realizing it was him she saw before her. Running down the hall, she made her way to him. He turned to look back for a second, but went through the door ahead of him. "Wait, Mamoru!"

_Damn, too late_. She gritted her teeth and picked up her speed. Quickly placing her hand to the knob, she tried to open it, but it was locked.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4: The Riddle

Chapter 4

She sighed and let go of the handle. A mysterious sound overturned the silence in the air. Her breath condensed in front of her. Firmly holding the camera in her hands, she turned around. _Snap!_ She took a picture, causing whatever had been in front of her to disappear. Surveying her finding, she was shocked to see a woman in a white, silk kimono with flowers entwined with her hair.

Rei backed up against the door, where the apparition had been walking; there was now a trail of blood leading to another door. Hesitating, she cautiously made her way down the now deserted hallway and stopped in front of the door. Trembling, she cleared her mind and entered the room. She was stunned at what she saw; little butterflies floated around the room allowing Rei to relax.

A sweet melody drifted throughout the room, which the butterflies swayed to. Rei was dazzled and held out her finger for one to sit on. Fluttering a beautiful butterfly made its way onto her finger, touching ever so lightly, it landed. She pulled it closer to her, and her mouth dropped. "Paper? It's made out of paper?"

She made her way around the room, avoiding the butterflies, so she could figure out where that melodious humming noise was coming from. Immediately the humming stopped and the butterflies fell to the floor. A figure glided out from behind a screen.

Rei screamed, and stepped back from the apparition. Blood trailed behind the figure as it lunged for Rei, knocking her to the floor. Quickly she held up the camera and looked through the viewfinder. She snapped her head away; what she saw through it terrified her. Fighting the urge to run, she quickly took a picture, but the spirit would not leave.

Rei fumbled to her feet and snapped another picture. A horrible sound came from the vanquished entity. Rei stood in terror as the ghost clawed at its face, without a mouth, the ghost sank to the ground and disappeared.

(Another memory)

_"Rei-chan!" Her grandfather sternly called her. A small figure with long raven-colored hair peeked out from behind a tree. "Rei-chan, come here!"_

_The tiny girl trembled and nervously walked towards her grandpa. She stood in front of him, with hands behind her back and eyes gazing downwards. "Rei-chan, I heard you weren't behaving yourself."_

_He crossed his arms, and frowned at her. She started crying and quickly blurted out, "But oijichan, it's not my fault!"_

_"Rei-chan if you start lying to me all the time, you'll end up just like Nopperabou. You don't want that to happen now do you?" The little girl shook her head. "Do you even know what a Nopperabou is, young one?"_

_Rei began to nod, but quickly shook her head. "Well a Nopperabou is someone who has either no face, or an incomplete face."_

_"Incomplete?" Rei tilted her head to one side, trying to understand what he meant._

_"Meaning they may be missing a nose, their eyes, or even their mouth." Rei looked upset and began to cry again._

_"I won't ever lie again oijichan! I promise." She ran to him for a hug, which he received warmly._

"Nopperabou…." Rei whispered to herself.

~*~

Rei peeked around the room and went to the spot where the Nopperabou had been sitting. An item lay perched upon a small pillow next to a paper butterfly. She carefully picked it, seeing that it was a key, engraved into it was a butterfly.

She closed the door behind her, hoping never having to face an apparition like that again. Shaking off what she had just seen, she made her way down the blood-trailed hallway and stopped in front of the door she saw Mamoru walk through earlier.

Carefully placing the key into the lock and turning it, she heard a click. The key vanished, surprised at this, she went ahead anyway. The room was incredibly dark and she stumbled just making her way into it. "How the heck did Mamoru find his way around here?"

After saying that a light shown from the middle of the room, she used that as a guide and somehow managed to make her way to the center of the room unscathed. She propped her self up onto the table that was emitting the light. "A riddle?"

She frowned and really wished Ami was here right now, at least she'd be able to solve it. "My life can be measured in hours,

I serve by being devoured.

Thin, I am quick.

Fat, I am slow.

Wind is my foe."

~*~

**Hey everybody! Hope your enjoying it so far. Anyway, can anyone answer the riddle?**


	5. Chapter 5: Reflections

Chapter 5

Rei paced back in forth, contemplating answers. "I would think it has something to do with food… but that wouldn't fit the last sentence."

She flicked her hair back and grumbled. "Gahhhh… what I really could use is a light, like a flashlight or even a…! A candle! That's it!"

Running back to the light, she quickly revealed the answer to the riddle. Immediately a pillar from where the light had been shining began to rise. She peered onto the pillar and saw what appeared to be her salvation. "Finally, a flashlight!"

Another object caught her eye, and she reached for it. "Type-74 film?"

She remembered back to what she had read, the higher the type number the better the shot. Well she didn't want to take good shots, she just wanted to get rid of the ghosts, but she decided it would probably be best just to take it.

Gladly using her flashlight, she found the door on the opposite side of the room she had entered and went through it. She abruptly stopped and gasped at what laid before her. Her feet were stood on soft soil which formed a path up a hill; beside her was a gurgling river. She shuddered, extremely disturbed about what lay before her and was about to go back inside when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning her head, she saw the person she had been looking for this whole time, making his way up the path. "Mamoru, wait!"

~*~

He disappeared just like the apparitions she had fought. She knew she'd probably regret it later, but followed the dirt path anyway. The woods surrounding her were dark, but every now and then a light would appear and then disappear. She kept her concentration on what lay before, even though she was trembling due to her surroundings. The path was not that hard to follow, for it seemed to have been recently traveled on. She made her way to the end of the path, which stretched towards a worn-down cottage.

She shivered, but worked up the courage to go inside. The inside was lit by an unseen light source, casting light over most of the tiny cottage. She tripped and fell to the floor. Glancing back at what she had tripped on, she came across a black journal. "A journal… in a place like this?"

She slid the piece of string, which kept the book closed, off, and opened to the only page in the book.

_They're everywhere I go. The lights, the lights…._

_Ever since that day I have been unable to rid myself of them, and the nightmares at night remind me of my horrid mistakes. Even though I have left the house where the horrors took place, she still followed me here. Only she can say revenge has been so sweet, whilst it is I who suffers. _

_That stupid whore probably laughing at me now, as I lay curled up in my bed, protecting myself from unseen horrors. _

_Her face… it haunts me wherever I turn and I cannot escape it. Am I doomed to suffer this hell for an eternity?_

~*~

"What the hell happened here?" Rei glanced around the cottage, noticing a small shrine. She picked herself up and walked over towards it. It was truly beautiful and filled her heart with comfort, until she read the plaque.

_To see the true reflection of thine self, look for the mirror which shows two opposing reflections._

"Great, now I have to find a mirror." She frowned and looked around the cottage to find the mirror. To no avail, the mirror she was looking for was not there. "Well I guess I had better go back to the main house."

She brushed herself off, and made her way back down to the main house. She looked around at the surrounding woods. "It's rather quiet. Even the river isn't making anymore noise. How strange…."

She shook her head and continued, until she heard a disquieting gargling noise. Her heart began to race, and she held the camera in her hand. Glancing to the side of her, she saw that the river began to bubble. Immediately a ghost began to rise up from the no-longer calm waters. "Repentance."

It began making its way towards her and she quickly snapped a picture, but it seemed to have no effect of the entity. "Master… repentance."

She dove out of the way of an incoming attack. "What the hell can I do? Now the crappy camera doesn't work!"

~*~

Remembering back to her finding in the riddle room, she took out the Type-74 film and quickly placed it into the camera. "Hopefully this works."

"Repentance." The ghost took one final lunge at her, dodging she took a picture, sending the apparition backwards. Through the viewfinder a flash of red words crossed her eye.

"Fatal frame?" She remembered back to the manual, knowing this was her shot to destroy the spirit. Snap! She took another picture and watched as the spirit fell to the ground. It laid there moaning and blood fell from its eyes. She swallowed the vomit that lay in her throat and took out an ofuda scroll. "Maybe this will work now. Akuryo Taisan!"

The paper now stuck to the entity and dispelled the evil spirit. Rei stood there panting, with her hands on her knees. She was beginning to tire, but knew she had to push on and went back into the riddle room.

~*~

It had changed… the riddle room was now fully lit and surprisingly clean. But in the center of the room stood the same pillar from the last time she had been in here, and she begrudgingly made her way to the center. On top of the pillar, now lay a mirror. Rei immediately sensed that this was the one she was looking for and tried to pick it up. Unfortunately for her the mirror was held into place and could only be taken out by undoing the locks. Those locks were not like most locks and could only be opened by one thing. "Damn… another riddle?

You can see nothing else

When you look in my face,

I will look you in the eye

And I will never lie.

What am I?"

Rei folded her arms and took a sharp breath. _Whoever made this place sure loved riddles_, she thought to herself. She debated over what the answer was, knowing that the prize was a mirror, so the answer had to do with a mirror. Scratching her chin, she thought back to what the plaque in the cottage had read. _To see the true reflection of thine self, look for the mirror which shows two opposing reflections._

_Opposing reflections… wait! The answer is reflection!_ She jumped for joy and took her prize. Dashing back to the cottage without any further incident, she gently placed the mirror into its rightful place in the shrine. She looked into the mirror, not seeing anything strange from it. She surveyed her tired face, but her reflection suddenly changed. Her right eye was drooping and an evil smile spread over her face. _Revenge._

She jumped back as a spirit climbed out of the mirror, and before her stood the nightmare from her dream.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6: Chiasa

Chapter 6

"Orochi…." Rei stumbled backward, never losing contact with the ghost. "Orochi…."

Pieces of the apparition's face dripped to the floor, revealing blood-red muscle and pieces of speckled bone. _This is her! This is the girl from my dream!_ Rei quickly thought, while fumbling her way out of the cottage. The ghost lunged for her, entrapping Rei in her arms. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She saw images flash through her mind as the spirit held her in a tight grip. A wedding, paper butterflies, a man raising his young bride's veil, a sense of betrayal. The spirit dropped her to the ground. "Orochi… why?"

Rei put the camera to her eye, remembering that she had stronger film, and took a picture. Nothing happened?! Rei stood agape in horror and ran back down the path to the house. Not even looking if the spirit was following her, she flung open the door and fell inside. Her heart was racing, but the terror she had felt vanished, but left behind a wild headache. "Ugh…."

Everything went black.

~*~

Rei picked herself up, and spied around the room. _Where am I?_

Immediately she sat upright, she recognized this room. "This room, it's from my dream!"

She walked over to a large mirror, unable to keep her excitement at bay. _I remember this! This is where the woman died. _She thought miserably. Glancing down at her feet, she found a beautiful blue journal and picked it up.

"He no longer loves me, I can feel it. He no longer loves his dear Chiasa, who has done everything for him.

He pines away, I know who he's thinking about. That little twit, the neighbor's daughter! Of course she's rich, young, and beautiful, why shouldn't he love her over me?

Betrayal, that's all I can feel anymore.

Something strange happened tonight… he was his old loving self again! He brought me tea and everything! I miss those days, when he was so good to me.

Ugh, my I have a horrid headache, I better…."

Rei flipped through the rest of the book, but it was blank. "Chiasa? She must have been writing this when she died."

Rei set down the book, disgusted that someone would hurt the person they had loved. She thought back to Usagi and Mamoru… it was true she was a little jealous over those two, especially Usagi. True Usagi and Mamoru were meant to be together, but Rei was allowed to be a little jealous, right? She sighed, and trudged along.

~*~


	7. Chapter 7: A Dream

Chapter 7

_Betrayal, that's all I can feel anymore. _Rei felt sick, a nauseating headache pounded against her temples. "Ugh. I need to sit down."

Rei collapsed, and lay still on the floor. Her tired eyes shot open as she heard a disturbing sound flowing through the floorboards. _Creeak!_ She bolted to her feet and fell against the wall, her headache soon became blinding. "Ack!"

She placed a hand to her forehead, trying to see through the pain. Immediately the pain stopped and she carefully opened her eyes.

~*~

"Rei!" Makoto ran over to her and helped her shocked friend up.

"Mako!" She cried and hugged her tall friend. "Everyone!"

Ami and Minako smiled at her, but the one Rei was truly looking at had bright blonde meatballs in her hair. "Usagi? Is it really you?"

Her giddy companion nodded and ran to her. "Rei, we've been so worried about you! We thought you may have been dead."

Rei smiled quizzically at her friend, "Why? I feel great!"

"Are you sure?" Ami asked, looking quite concerned. Rei nodded her head daintly.

"Why?" Rei questioned, wondering what the hell was going on. Minako pointed to a mirror, sending chills up Rei's spine. She calmly made her way to it and screamed. It wasn't her face that appeared, it was Chiasa. "G-GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Taking the mirror from the wall, she threw it to the floor. Shattered, Rei began to stumble around, not taking any notice to the glass shards that were in her path. Scenes drifted in and out of her head, cracking every once and a while like an old record player.

The room went black.

~*~

"Uh." Rei picked her head up, surprised at where she now lay. She was back at the mansion, but it was different… it looked newer. She got up and shook her head. _What the hell is going on here? I can't even tell the difference between what's real and what's a dream._

Her ears pricked up, a soft singing glided around the room. The hair on her neck stood on edge and she braced herself for what was to come. She walked over to a screen and peeked over it. There a young girl in a beautiful pink kimono sat, brushing her hair. She reminded Rei of when she was younger, seemingly innocent and sweet. Rei lost all her fear and walked over to the child. The singing stopped and the girl turned to face Rei, threatening her with a smile full of a thousand dagger-like teeth. "Have you come to play with me?"

The girl jumped to the ground, or rather the upper body of a girl jumped to the ground. She pulled out a knife and began clawing her way towards Rei. "Please play with me!"

Rei jumped backwards as the demon child swung her knife. "She's a Tek-Tek!"

Rei knew that Tek-Tek's had only an upper body, trying to lure people in so she could make one like her. "Ha ha, we can play like this forever!"

Pulling out her camera, Rei tried to take a shot. The malicious entity was thrown back, but that only made her angrier. The girl began to cry, "Why won't you play with me?"

Rei took another picture, doing serious damage, but the girl was not easily taken down. "If you won't play with me, I'll call her!"

The girl swung her knife, cutting Rei's leg. "Agh!"

"He he he he."

"Take this!" Rei jumped up and took one last picture. Dropping her knife, the girl fell, clutching Rei's skirt.

"He… he made me do it!" She let out one last cry. "Chiasa!"

"Wait… no!" Rei covered her ears, a ringing deafening her. Disoriented she fumbled towards the door, but stopped abruptly. Frozen in place, she felt arms encircle her.

~*~


	8. Chapter 8: Orochi & Amaya

**Hi! Sorry my entries have been rather short… I've kind of been having writer's block. But I will keep writing this story! Hope you're all enjoying this. ^_^**

Chapter 8

"Orochi…." Rei threw the arms off her, and ran. Her vision went once again and her headache returned with a vengeance. "Orochi."

"Ah!" She tripped, putting her hands in front of her, hoping to break the fall. Cold crawled up her legs, like arms scratching at her skin and she turned herself around, bringing the camera to her face. _Snap!_ She took a picture, but Chiasa wasn't even fazed. Rei's only option was to run. She sprinted blindly down the long hallway before her, running into a door. "Oof."

She clawed at it, struggling to get the damn thing open. The temperature dropped around her, and slowed breathing brought tears to her terrified eyes. "Please… please open."

"Orochi…."

"LEAVE ME ALONE! Please." Tears fell like rain, finally the door opened and she threw herself inside. The headache ceased, able to see now Rei glanced around the room. It was beautiful, obviously a bedroom, but there was something different about it. She felt… a peaceful happy lurking in her stomach, almost like butterflies. Walking throughout the room, Rei saw that the windows led to a balcony. Opening the grand window, she made her way out of the mansion onto the balcony.

_A journal!_ She spotted it and went over to pick it up.

"_She's beautiful, I wonder if she notices me at all. I can't help, but be astounded by the magnificent creature that inhabits the garden next to ours._

_The wretched beast I call my wife, takes no notice to my attention of this young she-devil, so I do it as often as I can. Chiasa was never the jealous type, why should she? She's beautiful, but she is no longer the woman I had first married. Now she is an annoyance that I shall never be ridden of. _

_Perhaps… perhaps I have shaped her that way. No matter, she has made me the poor man I am now, a pathetic samurai without any money to spare. But the neighboring beauty, that I spy on each day faithfully, has enough money for the both of us!_

_I have a scheme… but what to do with the wife?"_

~*~

"Monster." She threw the journal over the balcony. Suddenly everything went grainy, like an old film.

A beautiful young woman made her way into the neighboring garden, humming a haunting tune. Rei heard the crunch of a stone, as she saw an extremely handsome man grasp the railing beside her. "Amaya…."

The young woman below Rei turned her head upwards, towards the man. He held out his hand to her, and she blushed, gaily shaking her head. Chuckling, he whispered to himself, "One day Amaya, we shall be together, no matter what it takes."

Rei gasped and stood agape at him… now he noticed her. "I shall have her."

The world around her returned to normal, but there was one problem. She had to fight him. He stepped away from her, becoming a silhouette, unable to be hurt in this form. "Crap and I've been waiting to kick your ass for sometime now."

She took a blow from behind, and fell to her knees. He was stronger than the others she had fought, but she just had to get him to reveal himself. "Come out you coward! We all know what you did to poor Chiasa! You stupid asshole!"

Another blow, this time to the head. Rei clenched her teeth, whipping out the camera. She came to realize he would only reveal himself right before he attacked. _Snap!_

"AHHHHHH!" He fell to his knees, panting now. His head swiveled up, his eyes meeting hers. Images of pain flashed through her mind. _One last time_, she hoped.

"Say cheese, asshole!" Rei grinned and took the final overwhelming picture. Slapping an ofuda roll to his forehead, she jumped back, "Akuryo Taisan!"

"Chiasa!" He reached his arms up as if to call for her help. Rei slumped against the wall, glad she finally got to beat the crap out of him.

~*~

She crawled back into the room, going for the door when she stopped. A towering mirror stood at the side of her. Taking a look at her reflection, she frowned at what she saw. "Well I look like crap."

The image become cloudy, trying to wipe away whatever dust may have been on there, Rei glimpsed at a memory. It showed Usagi dying in Makoto's apartment, her skin dripping off her face. "Usagi…."

"You're just like me you know." Rei jumped back, and looked again into the mirror. This time a beautiful woman stood beside her, her hair was swept back into a simple bun, but that only heightened her beauty. "A raven-haired beauty… always trying to do what was best for him. But he chose her instead."

"C-Chiasa?" Rei gazed at the magnificent woman, who was clothed in a blood red kimono, adorned with all her tears.

"No that's she is out of the picture, he will need someone to comfort him." Chiasa smirked at her, placing ice-cold hands on Rei.

"Wh-What did you do to her?! What did you to our Princess?" She screamed at Chiasa.

"Who is to say I did it?" She snickered and faded away. Rei pounded against the mirror.

"WE WILL NEVER BE A LIKE, YOU HEAR ME? I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!" Rei's mind swirled around, not allowing for any clear thoughts to make their way to her brain. "Never."

~*~


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth?

**Hey, sorry this one is extremely short, but I do hope you'll enjoy it!**

Chapter 9

The pain eventually ceased, but that did not stop Rei's tears from coming down. Everything she thought she had known was beginning to prove false. Was there truly blood stained onto her hands?

"No… I would never do that. I-I couldn't do that!" Rei sank to the floor, sobbing into her hands. Her body began to shake; the act of what Chiasa accused her of, killed her inside. "I don't know if I can go on."

The thought of giving up was undeniable, but a sailor soldier never quits. No she couldn't give up, she had to find Mamoru and avenge Usagi's death. She picked herself up and clenched her teeth. "I will not give up!"

"He he he." A figure rose from the floor, cackling wickedly. "Am I pretty?"

Rei swung around and gasped. "K-Kuchisake Onna!"

~*~

"Am I pretty?" The ghost vanished, and appeared right in front of her face. "Don't you love me anymore Orochi?"

The apparition wrapped its threatening arms around Rei, sucking the little energy Rei had left. Rei fought back and threw the entity against a wall. "Leave me alone!"

"He he he… am I pretty?" The ghost pulled a knife from her mouth, "No longer shall I be alone."

Rei pulled out the camera, but it was knocked from her hands. The Kuchisake Onna grabbed Rei's arms, pulling her close and placed the knife in her mouth. "This won't hurt… much! Ha ha ha!"

The pain was searing, she felt the knife dig into her flesh, hungry for blood. She needed some extra strength, and she needed it quick. _I ask the guardian of Mars to grant me the strength to battle this ghost! _Rei quickly prayed. Rei felt the fire seep into her blood, and threw the malevolent spirit off of her. A taste of metal ran into her mouth, but she quickly brushed it away. "Time for your close-up!"

_Snap!_

"Orochi! NOOO!" the spirit of Amaya cried one last bloodcurdling scream.

~*~

Rei sighed a breathe of relief and ran out of the room into a large hallway. "Mamoru!"

His tall, silent figure walked in front of her, behind him, he left a trail of small paper butterflies. "Mamoru…?"

She quickly followed after him, trying to miss the path of butterflies. The corridor seemed to stretch for a while, light gaily with beautiful candles that flickered at the slightest movement of air. It seemed the closer she got to him, the further it stretched.

Putting out a hand to take his, Rei slowed down. His hand was cold, and he made no attempt to grasp hers. "Mamoru! Thank God, we need to get out of here!"

"You killed her…." The words slithered out of his mouth like snakes, "You're no better than her."

He threw her hand away from him. Touching his shoulder gently, Rei turned him to face her. She gasped and backed away. "Rei, you killed her."

He pointed accusingly at her; with eyes wide open she shook her head. "No…."

"Rei, YOU KILLED USAKO!"

~*~


	10. Chapter 10: Chiasa's Death

Chapter 10

Rei gasped in horror, clenching her fists the memories began to ooze in. A poison slipped into Usagi's cup earlier that night, a shadowy figure walking throughout the once empty room, carefully placing Usagi on the bed. "No, it can't be true, I would never do that!"

"You jealous bitch!" Mamoru slapped her across the face. "Just because I chose her over you, doesn't give you the right to kill her!"

Rei's face stung from where he had slapped her, full of hatred, Rei glared at Mamoru. "How could you say I would do that? She was our princess! She was the reason for us all to live. I could never take that away from us."

Rei wept into her hands. "Lies. All your mouth spews anymore is lies! You couldn't just let Amaya and me be happy together, could you?"

"Mamoru… wait, did you say-?"

"Amaya and I were meant to be, I can't help that you thought I loved you." Mamoru pinned her against the wall. Struggling Rei managed to break free.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, but I have to do this." Rei whispered to herself, while slipping a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Akuryo Taisan!"

Slapping the paper to his forehead, Rei hoped that this would work. To her dismay Mamoru's face turned horrid etched with lines of horror and vengeance. He grabbed both of her hands. "I will have her, Chiasa!"

"AHH! Let me go!" Rei broke free of his grip; shoving him out of the way, she pulled out her camera. "Orochi, how dare you use my prince to get to me!"

He cackled, dodging out of the way of her viewfinder. "You cannot stop what is meant to be, Chiasa!"

"First off I am NOT Chiasa, secondly I am definitely going to seal you away forever in this camera!" Rei took picture after picture of him, until finally a frail wind began to blow.

"Chiasa…!" He turned into dust, never to be seen again. Left in his place was a journal bound in black cloth.

_It is done. Chiasa is dead. _

_Oh how glorious it was to see her writhing in pain, while I shall live happily with my new wife. Yes, I shall have a new wife by tomorrow, my beautiful Amaya! What a glorious wedding it shall be and think of all the money that shall soon be in my possession! The slave's children are merrily making paper butterflies, customary for a lovely wedding such as ours. _

_Too bad Chiasa will not be around to see us so happy. _

_Her death was rather tragic, and was meticulously planned ahead. Her death shall be declared a suicide, for she was not allowed to be with her star-crossed "lover", our faithful slave, Daisuke. I had to kill him too. His body now rests in a river that will forever toss him around. It is perfect._

_Farewell Chiasa, enjoy Hell._

~*~


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Battle

Chapter 11

It was close, the end of this puzzling world; she only hoped she could find Mamoru before that happened. Actually she wished it all to be a dream, but that would be a lie and she hated lying. Rei had to go on, for Mamoru and her dear Princess, no matter the costs. She walked throughout the large mansion, fascinated by its beauty and mystified that she saw no more malicious spirits. Although it was empty in this huge building, Rei was incredibly uneasy about every step she made.

Her eyes downcast as she trudged through empty hallways; she was shivering as she got ever closer to the final battle. "Chiasa…."

She felt her soul become distant from her body, but shook away the horrible feeling. "I need to find him… for Usagi."

A soft pitter-patter of footsteps filled the hallway, footsteps that did not belong to Rei. A trail of foot prints lay before her, leading her to a beautiful door. Carefully she reached for the handle. A chill raced up her spine, "I can feel it… the evil that lies beyond this door."

She placed her hand on the door and pushed the heavy door, swinging it open.

~*~

_Pain. That was all she felt. It seared through her body, leaving her paralyzed. She tried to move, but could only cry out in anguish._

_"Why? Why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me?" She screamed accusingly into the night. Her face, what was happening to her face? She dragged herself to a mirror, clawing at the floor as she went along. The person who stared back at her was horrid; it looked as if someone had tried ripping her face off. _

_"My… my face! Gahhhhhh!" Tears pushed their way out of her left eye; alas her right eye was no longer useful for the skin began to droop over it. She closed her tired eyes, practically drowning in her own tears. Hearing footsteps surrounding her, she gazed up at her so-called savior. He just stood there and smiled, by then she had realized it was hopeless and swore a revenge that was darker than the boughs of Hell itself. "Orochi! Help me, please!"_

_"Demon, what have you done with my wife?" He smirked as he kneeled next to her. She peered into his eyes, shivering as she saw the reason in his eyes._

_"N-no, Orochi!" She clawed the air for him, wishing to be held by him one last time. He swatted her hand away and stood back up._

_"Be gone, witch." Beginning to walk away, he turned around for one last look. Cackling, he threw one last insult at her. "I told you I would have her, no matter who got in my way. Unfortunately for you, you were the one to get in my path. I hope you burn in hell you monster."_

_Taking one last breathe of air she cried out her final curse, "Orochi… you will never be able to escape me. Everywhere you go, no matter how far you run, you and you're new bride shall face the demons of Hell!"_

~*~

"Did you like my final memory?" A melodious voice cut the silence. Rei walked into the barren room to find the same beautiful woman from the mirror sitting comfortably in the middle of it. Beside her was Mamoru who sat in a daze. "I truly thought real love existed, but I was wrong. Only greed, lust, and vengeance exist in life."

Chiasa stood up clenching her hands into a fist, Mamoru followed her every move. "Let him go Chiasa! He isn't Orochi!"

Chiasa placed her hands on Mamoru's shoulders, twirling his hair around her fingers. "No, but he is just the same as that traitorous bastard!"

She threw him to the ground, and turned her head back towards Rei. Taking a defensive position Rei pulled out the Camera Obscura, causing Chiasa to chuckle. "Ha, you think that'll defeat me? You're pathetic camera?"

Rei snarled at Chiasa, and began to circle around her so she would be able to help Mamoru. "Please let him go, he has done nothing to you. You have already killed enough people."

"Oh you mean like your dear friend Usagi?" Giggling, Chiasa shot forward.

"Enough talking, let's end this Chiasa!" Rei dodged her attack, but lost the camera in the process. Chiasa reached for her and grabbed Rei's neck.

"Don't you get it? We've become one with another. I am you… and you are me." Rei threw her off. Diving for the camera, she managed to snap a picture sending Chiasa stumbling backwards. "You horrible little rodent! You don't quite understand, if I am to be sent to Hell, I will not be going alone!''

Rei stood in shock, as Chiasa cackled. Underneath her, sets of arms reached out for Chiasa carefully grasping her, but she pulled away. Rei understood now what she had to do.

"Chiasa, I cannot forgive you for killing my beloved friend and dear princess!" Rei dived for her and dragged them both into the portal to Hell. "I will defeat you no matter the cost!"

~*~

_I'm floating in a silent abyss; I open my eyes to see Chiasa in front of me being torn apart by the hands. I fear I am next. Perhaps neither of us deserves this horrible punishment… no, I know for a fact that we don't. But I could think of no other way to stop this horrid nightmare._

_With my final powers, as the sailor senshi of Mars I ask for just two things: Mamoru be returned home safely and, finally, for him to have his dear princess once more. I feel the warmth of tears flood my face, as I watch the last of Chiasa disappear. The pain begins for me now. It's unbearable, but it must be done. I cry as I realize I'll never see my wonderful friends again, I just hope they won't make the same mistakes I have made. Jealousy of my prince and princess were always in the back of my mind, and I regret the decision I made to pine over Mamoru. We were never meant to be and I now realize that._

_…the pain, agh, it has grown more intense. I feel the strength I had once knew flow from my body. Good-bye everyone._

_~*~ _


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hotaru placed her hand onto her forehead, she had a pounding headache. It was sunny at the funeral, but it may as well have been raining. She wanted to hide the tears, but knew she probably wouldn't be able to or perhaps she didn't really want to. She glanced over at Usagi; it hurt Hotaru to see her in so much pain. "Princess…."

Usagi was crushed, Hotaru could see it in her eyes, and she felt it in the wind. Hotaru felt horrible, she should have gone.

Two crows were cawing in the distance; Phobos… Deimos.

Hotaru's short hair whipped around her face, it stuck to certain places where the tears had been. She should have chased after her and pulled her out.

Her headache intensified, sending Hotaru into a daze. A beautiful chime began to ring, and footsteps crunched the earth below her. Glancing up Hotaru was surrounded by shadows that made their ways to the looming temple before her. _Wait… this temple, it wasn't here before_, Hotaru stepped back from it. A figure stood out from the crowd, a raven-haired beauty with a weary face. "R-rei?"

She took a few steps forward and the people around Rei disappeared. The once sailor senshi of Mars continued forward and made her way into the temple. Hotaru followed after her and stepped through the doorway.

"Hotaru?" She snapped back; shaking her head, Hotaru looked up to see Haruka and Michiru looking at her with concern. "Hotaru, are you alright?"

"Uh… yeah." She smiled at them, but it quickly faded as she saw Haruka frown. They all began walking towards the car, everyone getting in but Hotaru. An immense pain ran up her back and she felt something fade into her skin. Glancing down at her hand she saw beautiful blue ink tattooed into her skin, but as quickly as it had come, it soon faded.

"Hotaru, get in the car!"

"Sorry Setsuna."

_Sleep priestess, lie in peace._

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the finale of my story. I want to thank you all for taking the time to read it, I do greatly appreciate it. =^.^=**


End file.
